<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The To-Do List by Alyssa_writes_Fanfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824849">The To-Do List</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_writes_Fanfic/pseuds/Alyssa_writes_Fanfic'>Alyssa_writes_Fanfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! Oneshots and Stories [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Flirting, Group Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Teasing, no beta we die like sluts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_writes_Fanfic/pseuds/Alyssa_writes_Fanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Goshiki is a slut, and he tries to show this to his team, in the best way he can.</p><p>By getting them to fuck him<br/>(College, but not like it's important)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goshiki Tsutomu/Kawanishi Taichi, Goshiki Tsutomu/Semi Eita, Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou, Goshiki Tsutomu/Tendou Satori, Goshiki Tsutomu/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Goshiki Tsutomu/Yamagata Hayato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! Oneshots and Stories [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preface, I guess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Goshiki looked at the gym that held the Shiratorizawa Volleyball Team. He smirked as he watched each of the players, unaware of the ideas being created in his mind. Taking his left index up to his mouth and biting down, he devised a plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, a plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A plan to get everyone on the volleyball team to fuck him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 1: Ushijima Wakatoshi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Start with the captain</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As practice came to a close, Goshiki walked up to his captain. </p><p>
  <span>"Hey captain, I was wondering if I can talk to you after practice?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima turned to the first-year, "Hm? Oh, sure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki smiled and nodded. Practice began to wrap up and Goshiki grew increasingly excited. Shirabu took notice of his excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're just wrapping up practice, it's not something to be super excited about…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Says you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shirabu rolled his eyes, "Brat…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When everyone was gone, Ushijima and Goshiki were the last people left in the gym.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What exactly did you want to talk to me about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh… I've kinda noticed something…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm? What have you noticed? Is something wrong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki bit his lip and looked up at him, "I kinda… noticed you…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean…" Goshiki walked over to him, "I noticed," his arms wrapped around Ushijima's shoulders, "my captain… in a way that I really shouldn't be thinking about…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima blushed and looked down at Goshiki, who was pressing himself against Ushijima's body. Ushijima's hands found their way to the first-year's waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There you go, captain…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What exactly is this…?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki giggled, "I guess I'm going through a phase… or maybe I just really want you…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Want me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki pushed Ushijima against a wall, "I want your dick inside me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima was really blushing at this point, and Goshiki smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nice to see that I made you flustered~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, you did…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki trailed his hands down and rubbed his hand against Ushijima's crotch. Ushijima groaned and grabbed Goshiki's shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is this for me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima was hard, pressing against his hand. Goshiki smirked and took his other hand and pushed his hand into his own shorts. A breathy moan escaped his mouth, and he smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Captain… you're so big… do you feel my hand against your dick? You're so hard…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima growled and flipped them around. Goshiki fell against the wall and looked up at Ushijima. His eyes were dark and were glaring down at Goshiki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You… really like teasing me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep," Goshiki pulled down his shorts, "I love seeing your cute flustered face and body react to me rubbing against you…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima groaned and pushed a hand between his legs. He reached towards his hole, and was about to push his fingers against it, but was met with something made of plastic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was wearing a plug during practice," he pulled it out, "Come on, fuck me, Captain~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima grabbed Goshiki's legs, and lifted him up and against the wall, "You think that you can take me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hell yes, now, please! I want- ah!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima slowly pushed himself into the first-year, and Goshiki grabbed onto his shoulders harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dirty little first-year. You're so dirty…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I strive to be that way!" Goshiki moaned and threw his head back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima kissed the column down his neck. Goshiki's body moved along with his thrusts, and his moans were music to Ushijima's ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I never thought you'd actually agree to fuck me- mmn- ah!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima kissed him, "You… were really cute… and maybe I've had thoughts about you…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… I have…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki smirked, but it was soon wiped off when he felt Ushijima drive into him deeper and faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C-Captain! Captain!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're going to come?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes! I'm gonna come just from your cock, captain!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima grunted and saw Goshiki coming on his shirt, with a high pitched moan. It was almost girlish, and it caused Ushijima to come inside his underclassmen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jima…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… never felt fucking better…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima picked him up and carried him to the locker room to clean him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>1 down, several more to go.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 2: Kawanashi Taichi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Next, the middle blocking second-year</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Goshiki clicked his pen, bored in class. His eyes were on the board, but his mind was somewhere else. He was thinking of what he and Ushijima did that previous night, and he blushed to himself. He thought of every detail his mind would allow him to remember. He smiled to himself and pulled out a piece of paper, writing on the top, “My To-Do List.” He snickered at the title, silently thanking Tendou for teaching him the inappropriate use of that word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… Ushijima Wakatoshi was 1… who will be 2…” He mumbled to himself. He sat there, thinking about his teammates, wondering which ones stood out… A grin broke across the first-year’s face as he thought about it. He scribbled down a name, and paid attention to the rest of the lesson, buzzing in his seat. When class was out, he eagerly ran to the gym, excited for practice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As everyone began to leave, Goshiki pulled on a black t-shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I was wondering if you could help me study a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taichi turned to face him, “Uh… okay. Sure, why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki smiled and pulled on his shoes. As he left the gym, he could feel the eyes of his captain boring into the back of his skull. He smirked to himself, knowing that he somewhat riled Ushijima up… maybe the third-year understands his actions and maybe even his motive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the motive would obviously be harder to figure out, he was very sneaky and innocent-looking, who would think he was trying to achieve this. He followed Taichi back to his room and smiled when he saw his upperclassmen’s dorm. It was a mix of messy and neat, and Taichi was easily able to move around what most would call a mess, Goshiki included.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what exactly did you need help with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, biology and anatomy help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? You guys are learning that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s an, uh, advanced class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, okay, no need to brag,” Taichi turned around, just long enough for Goshiki to do what he wanted to, “So, what do you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taichi stopped his words, and his face slowly turned red. Goshiki was hugging him from behind. However, it wasn’t completely innocent. He was almost touching Taichi near his crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goshiki..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to help me with anatomy… can you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taichi smirked at his underclassman, “That depends. What exactly do you wanna learn?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait… you actually wanna teach me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taichi leaned in and kisses his neck, “If you’re offering, then yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yes, I am offering.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take off your clothes and get on my desk. Now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki giggled at the dominance and followed what he said, stipping before sitting on his relatively clean desk. He watched Taichi take off his shirt, before sitting in his chair, in front of Goshiki. Taichi pulled him forward, and Goshiki fell into his lap. Goshiki was going to laugh again, but Taichi pulled him down for a heated kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goshiki Tsutomu…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you want me to fuck you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki blushed, “I… kinda saw you a few times in the locker room…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saw me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I noticed the way you looked,” Goshiki bit his lip and rolled his hips up to his crotch, “I noticed this…” His hands ran across his chest, “And I imagined so much more…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taichi smirked and pulled down his shorts, making Goshiki yelp at the feeling of Taichi’s bare, hard cock against his butt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taichi-senpai!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, are you surprised?” He cocked an eyebrow, and his hand reached down to his hole, “This is your anus… this is where my dick goes, got it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taichi slightly lifted up the younger man before lowering him on his dick. Goshiki moaned out, loud. He grabbed Taichi’s neck and pulled himself close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-Taichi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, you can’t take me?” Taichi grabbed Goshiki’s legs, “This is what you use to bounce on my dick, baby…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Okay…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki was shaking as he lifted himself and dropped himself down, moaning again. He had ridden plenty of toys, not to mention his first boyfriend in junior high, but none of them were as big as Taichi. Smaller than Ushijima, but still pretty big.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taichi-senpai…” he slowly bounced on his cock, “I love this…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you do? What do you love about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I love your cock- I love riding you! I love this! I love feeling you, I love your little instructions!” Goshiki moaned, and all of the words he spoke were true. He did love this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taichi kisses his neck and sucked several marks into it, before mumbling, “You’re such a good boy… you like praise, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah~ yes, I fucking love praise!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you take a dick so well. You take it so damn well, no one could do it like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and his head fell back. Loud moans tumbled out of his mouth and his legs made him go faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Senpai! Can I come? I wanna be a good boy..!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you can come. Just from my cock, though. Don’t touch your-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki came on their chests, spilling himself between them. He whined, high pitched, and grabbed his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck- you tightened- coming!” Was the only warning he gave before coming into Goshiki, biting down on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were panting and moaning, still staying there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goshiki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I have your number?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki looked away, “Why..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I can fuck you again, and you don’t have to trick me into it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki giggled and nodded, “Yeah, you can have my number.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They exchanged contacts, before cleaning up, and falling asleep in Taichi’s bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2 down, 4 (hopefully) to go.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part 3: Semi Eita</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Semi-senpai is next</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Goshiki hadn’t made any plans to get fucked again. He learned from experience not to get dicked down two days in a row. Not only that, but he had no idea who to go to next. He and Taichi have met up again, but he wonders who from the team did he want. He wanted someone new… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked to the gym with this question bouncing around his head. As the setup process began, he looked around the gym. Shirabu? No, he was mean. Don’t want him to fuck you… Tendou-senpai? No, save him for later. Yamagata? No, not him… Goshiki sighed before folding his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Goshiki, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up and saw Semi, who had a hand on his shoulder. Him. He was next. Goshiki put on a smile and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I am…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure? You seem down about something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… well… I tried asking someone for help the other day, and… I wasn’t satisfied with my work, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw Taichi give him a look, which he returned. Semi looked over and smirked at Taichi. He turned back to Goshiki and patted his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that feeling. Taichi isn’t too amazing-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you, Semi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I can help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Thank you, senpai!” Goshiki hugged him, and when he looked up, he saw that Semi was blushing lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, it’s no problem, Goshiki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki smiled and went to begin practice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As everyone packed up, Taichi tapped on Goshiki’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this about? First, Ushijima’s glaring holes in the back of my head, next you want Semi’s ‘help’. What’s this about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a pretty smart guy, Taichi. I think you can figure it out,” Goshiki patted his shoulder, “Hey, senpai! Wait up!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki ran after Semi who chuckled and patted his hair. When they got to his dorm, they set their bags down and turned to each other. Semi gave him a sweet smile, and pulled out some notebooks and pencils, sitting on his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what were you two doing the other day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… anatomy…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? That seems a little advanced…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki giggled, “I’m pretty smart…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why do you need help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki bit his lip, “Uh… maybe I kinda want attention…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi looked up at the boy who was looking away from Semi. Semi would be lying if he said he didn’t think he was cute. Even if his hairstyle was a little childish, it just added to his cuteness. He cocked his eyebrow and chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by ‘attention’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was pushed to the wall next to his bed when Goshiki plopped himself in Semi’s lap, “I want… this kind of attention…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi watched Goshiki pull off his tie, and unbutton his light blue shirt. He began to work on Semi’s clothes before Semi grabbed his wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Senpai?” He watched Goshiki’s face crumble down, “I’m sorry! I don’t even know if you want- Mmph!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi kissed him. Goshiki was surprised but kissed back. They sloppily made out on Semi’s bed, Goshiki pulling off his tie and trying to push off his shirt. They broke away, a trail of saliva still connecting them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna know something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki nodded lazily, leaning down to kiss his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taichi and I used to fuck. A lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki looked up at him, and Semi was smirking down at him. Semi decided to turn the table and pinned Goshiki down, kissing his neck and sucking a few marks into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah- you a-and Taichi-senpai had sex? I-Is that why you said he isn’t too amazing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were talking about actual studying… but then I heard you and Taichi talking, so I decided to go along with the whole, ‘helping you study’ roleplay…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki giggled, “Taichi did it better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi snorted, “He was pretty good at that kind of thing,” He pulled down Goshiki’s pants and boxers, before wrapping his hand around his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-Ah- senpai!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re so cute…” Semi leaned into his neck, “Such a cute slut, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, someone got it. He giggled out a moan, grabbing his shoulders, “Yeah! I am! So-So glad that you understand, Semi-senpai!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goddamn, is that how you get people to fuck you?” He made a rougher stroke, “You giggle and call people ‘senpai’ in that girlish tone you’ve perfected?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki moaned when he felt Semi push two fingers inside him. He grabbed his wrist and tried to push Semi’s in all the way. The upperclassman chuckled and allowed him to. Goshiki whined and tried to fuck himself with Semi’s finger. As he watched the younger’s face in pure bliss, Semi decided to feel around his insides, scissoring and curling his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Senpai- fuck- oh senpai!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, are you going to come?” Semi took his hand off Goshiki’s cock, and started stroking himself, “You’re not even giving me the chance to fuck you? Wouldn’t you like to be an amazing slut? Taichi’s already had you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ushijima!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi stilled his fingers and Goshiki panted. His hair stuck to his forehead and there was drool dripping down his face. Semi cocked his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“U-Ushijima too… Taichi and Ushijima…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi nodded and pulled his fingers out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sen-pai!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi roughly thrusted himself into the first-year and leaned down to kiss him deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you’re tight… how does this feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-Feel full…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? You feel full with my cock? Touching you everywhere inside?” He thrusted up, bottoming out inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Senpai..!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like your senpai fucking you? Do you want all of your fucking senpais to have a chance at having your ass?” Semi punctuated every word with a sharp thrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah- yes! I-I do!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goddamn… you’re squeezing around me… even tighter than before. You love the feeling, don’t you? You love the fact that all your senpais think you’re so fucking adorable. You stupid bowl cut, and your determined face- god, I remember hearing Tendou saying he wants to see you with cum dripping off your cheeks!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AH- Ten-Tendou actually said that?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he did! He said he wants to see our cum dripping off of your face… like…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi looked away and blushed, “Like honey off of peaches, as he said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki giggled, “Maybe that’s- ah- what I want…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Semi grunted, “Fuck, I’m gonna come. Coming… fuck- coming!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Senpai…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both came at the same time; Semi’s cum filling up the first-year, Goshiki’s cum staining his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Senpai…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goddamn… that was… the best fuck ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki giggled one more time, “Glad it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>3 down, 3 to go.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part 4: Yamagata Hayato</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yamagata-senpai is next on Goshiki's to-do list</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Part 4: Yamagata Hayato</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was break during practice, and Goshiki sighed while his lips were resting around a popsicle. He was lazily sucking on it, looking around at the school. He had a threesome with Semi and Taichi, and it was amazing, but they double penetrated him, and he wanted something in his mouth. He was using the popsicle to hone his blowjob skills. It was nice but boring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Goshiki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up and saw Yamagata, and he smiled at him. Yamagata sat next to him and looked out at the school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what are you thinking of?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmn…” He took the popsicle out, “Nothing much…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? I would think for someone like you, you would have like a million thoughts at once. That’s pretty surprising.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki licked his popsicle, “Well, there is something on my mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, tell me. I’m your senpai.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki looked over at him. Yamagata had a lazy smile on his face, and Goshiki began getting ideas, and he smiled. He gave the popsicle one last suck before turning to Yamagata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… I wish this popsicle weren’t in my mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then… why don’t you stop eating it..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cause I want to replace it with something… maybe you can help me with that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamagata’s eyes flicked down to the popsicle before looking up at Goshiki, “Oh, yeah. I think I can help. I mean, what are senpais for? I need to help you don’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki pouted, "I dunno if you can handle this, senpai…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is that supposed to mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It means I've been told I could probably kill someone by what I wanna do…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamagata grabbed his arm and pulled him behind the gym, "I honestly do not care. I want to help you, and this is the right thing.” Yamagata leaned against the wall and pulled down his shorts, “Now throw away that popsicle and get on your knees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki smirked and tossed the treat behind him, “Yes, senpai!” He dropped to his knees and began mouthing at the erection in Yamagata’s boxers. The upperclassman groaned above him, obviously wanting more, but Goshiki continued his teasing pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so going to drive me crazy, Goshiki…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki pulled down his boxer and immediately takes Yamagata’s cock into his mouth. Yamagata covered his mouth and grabbed onto his kouhai’s hair. He shoved him onto his cock, and relished the choke he heard from his underclassman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmgph!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, your throat feels so nice… do you like it down there, cutie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki nodded as much as he could, and moaned around his dick, “Mmmn! Mph- Mgh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, take it all! Take it all down your throat!” Yamagata groaned and roughly fucked his face. Goshiki was choking on his dick, and had his hands on his thighs, trying to get some purchase. Yamagata thought it was incredibly hot, especially his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki had tears pricking at his and a few had dropped down his face. And drool was dripping down his chin, onto his legs and the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck- I’m gonna come! Swallow it- or do you want me to come on your face? Do you want me to come all over your face? Fuck- just get cum everywhere, and you’ll lick it up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki moaned, and Yamagata pulled out of his mouth, coming his face. And Yamagata watched his cum mix with Goshiki’s tears and saliva. Goshiki’s face was blissed out, and Yamagata bent down and smirked at his face. He scooped up some of his cum, and opened Goshiki’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, swallow it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki closed his mouth around his fingers, and sucked on them, swallowing the mix of cum and saliva. When he was done, he opened his mouth, and soon Yamagata was finished feeding him his cum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Senpai…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so cute…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am… I’m a cute fucktoy for my senpais…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you? That’s nice…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki smiled and pushed one of his hands between his legs. Yamagata looked down and saw he was still hard. Yamagata reached down and helped Goshiki reach completion, watching him moan as he came in his shorts. Yamagata chuckled, and pulled his hand away which was a little sticky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Senpai… am I really that cute…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you are… and the way you say ‘senpai’ is probably enough to get me hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki giggled, and Yamagata pulled him up for a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goddamn…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… want to fuck you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki smiled, “Later~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool,” Yamagata stood up and helped up his kouhai, “I cannot wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither can I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>4 down, 2 to go.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Part 5: Tendou Satori & Shirabu Kenjirou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He decides to go or the third-year blocker and forgot something that might have ended up awkward.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Goshiki was happy and sated. He had most of the team wrapped around his finger, and he was satisfied. But… he wanted a blocker. Tendou was the last person on his “To-Do List”. He thought of asking him to come to his dorm. Something itched in the back of his mind, but he didn’t know what. He shrugged and began to take down notes in his class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he got to practice, he was met with Yamagata slapping his ass before squeezing it. Goshiki stifled a yelp, and looked at him, sending him a playful glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, don’t give me that look, baby…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give you whatever look I want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamagata snorted and pulled his hand away. Goshiki sighed and looked over at Tendou and Ushijima. It wasn’t wise for him to go over to Tendou while he’s talking to Ushijima, especially since Ushijima hasn’t fucked him since that one night. Goshiki sighed at the thought, wishing to himself that Ushijima would… nevermind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was slightly bumped forward by Shirabu who just walked past him. Didn’t spare him a second glance, and kept his beeline to the bathrooms. Goshiki huffed and looked down. He was glad Shirabu wasn’t on his list. Aside from him most likely saying no, he didn’t want to know what Shirabu would do if he got him in his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After practice, he walked over to Tendou, making sure Ushijima was talking with Shirabu as he tugged on the hem of his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, senpai…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Tendou turned and his face broke out into a grin, “Ah, Tsutomu! It’s great to see you, my little bowl-cut child!” Tendou pulled him into a tight hug, “I was beginning to think you were ignoring me as you were hanging out with Taichi and SemiSemi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quit calling me that, Tendou!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou laughed, and let go of Goshiki, “What do you need, Tsutomu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… I was wondering if you could come over to my dorm later…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Do you need help with something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah. I was hoping you could maybe help me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I will! You are so adorable, of course, I’ll help you! C’mon, let’s go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou followed Goshiki to his dorm, and the younger of the two blushed to himself. He began wondering what Tendou would feel like. He sighed at the thought of his senpai inside of him, maybe mumbling dirty words in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsutomu, you’ve been staring at your door for about two minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki jumped and smiled at Tendou, “Ah, sorry. Just thinking…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing in particular…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got into his dorm, they set down their bags, and Goshiki walked over to his desk. Tendou picked a slip of paper off of his bed and studied it. Goshiki set his plan into motion, and bent over his desk, pretending to look for something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I lost something over here, and I was hoping you could help me find it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou looked over at the underclassman and smirked at what he was doing, “Oh really? What did you lose, is it important?” He stalked over to his kouhai, who was unaware of what he was about to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they were some notes from a class I was in. I need them for a- TEST!” Goshiki squealed when he felt Tendou grab his hips, and push himself against Goshiki. Tendou bent over, pressing his chest against the younger’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I see it… you sure it dropped over here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah- mmn- yeah, I-I’m sure!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay, Tsutomu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh! I’m f-fine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” Tendou pressed harder, and Goshiki could feel his growing erection, “You don’t seem fine…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-Ah, senpai… please…” Goshiki felt a switch flip inside of him, and he pushed his ass back into Tendou’s crotch, “G-Give it to me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou pulled down both of their pants and boxers, “Give what to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me, senpai! I want you so bad…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou smirked and slowly pushed himself into the heat, “Fuck… you feel so good…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Senpai… f-fuck me… hard… please…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou put a death grip on Goshiki’s hips, “As you wish.” Tendou started off with a slow pace, but his thrusts knocked the wind out of Goshiki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was moaning, whining, begging for more. And Goshiki was soon reminded of what he forgot in class today as his door opened up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goshiki, let’s see how much of a dumb-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three people in the first-year’s dorm froze. Goshiki sighed and dropped his head on his desk, mumbling, “That’s what I forgot today…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou looked down at Goshiki and back up at Shirabu, who was awkwardly standing in the doorway. A grin crept up on his face, and he continued thrusting in and out of his kouhai. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-Ah, Tendou-senpai!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, calm down, Tsutomu…” Tendou patted his hair, and looked up at Shirabu, “If Goshiki agreed, would you want to join us, Kenjirou?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shirabu blushed and looked down at Goshiki who was whining so loudly. And honestly, it was probably all the pleasure he was feeling, but he actually wanted Shirabu’s dick in his mouth. He really did, and he tried to get himself under control so that he could voice his want.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-Please, Shirabu-senpai… I want you i-in my mouth…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Shirabu threw all logic and reasoning out the window as he closed the door and walked over to them. He fumbled with taking off his track pants, but Tendou helped him with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, thanks…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem. Open wide, Tsutomu~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki opened his mouth, and Shirabu slowly pushed himself in his mouth. Goshiki moaned around Shirabu’s cock. Shirabu groaned and pushed forward, feeling the head of his cock touch the back of his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goshiki…” Shirabu whined and softly weaved his hand into his hair. It was like it was his first time getting a blowjob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Tsutomu, you’re such a good boy aren’t you? So pliant under your senpais… you love it, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki nodded as best as he could, and he was whining around Shirabu’s cock. Tendou reached down and noticed that Goshiki had come on his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, you came? From having two cocks inside you? How cute…” Tendou snapped forward, making Goshiki choke on Shirabu even more, “Fuck- I’m gonna fill you- fuck- Tsutomu…” Tendou groaned as he came inside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shirabu finished shortly after panting and whining. Goshiki was even happier than he was in class today. When they got him to his bed and lied down with him, Goshiki was nuzzling against Shurabu, who was surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh- what the hell are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soft…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he’s trying to show affection.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shirabu blushed, “I’ll allow it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The To-Do List is Completed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki smiled and he soon realized something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He actually loved his team.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Not a chapter but a playlist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1lZgFal18frJIXGOX1Nh98">Here is a playlist I made for this story</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Shiratorizawa Volleyball Team</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Goshiki yawned as he walked to the gym. He was incredibly tired. It was a little odd, but he brushed it off. Probably cause he and Tendou did again the previous night. He jumped when he felt a hand come down on his shoulder. When he turned around, he saw Ushijima looking back at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsutomu, I need to talk to you after practice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki bit back a smirk, “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki watched him walk away, but his attention was taken away by Taichi slapping his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taichi-senpai!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You can’t blame me. It’s just so slappable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki did, but he wouldn’t admit it. He sighed and shooed Taichi off. He thinking about why Ushijima would want to talk to him. Maybe he wanted to fuck him again. Maybe it was about volleyball. Maybe it was something different altogether. He sighed again and got ready for practice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki watched everyone leave the gym, and he sighed for the millionth time that day. He was honestly getting more and more worried by the minute. Each time he tried to talk to Ushijima, the captain ignored him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ushijima-senpai… what are you planning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he thought everyone was out, he turned around to walk over Ushijima. But it wasn’t just Ushijima. Semi, Tendou, Yamagata, Taichi, and Shirabu were also there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Senpai?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsutomu, on your knees. Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki was taken aback but dropped to his knees. He heard his team approach him, and he smiled to himself. He was excited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Head up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki looked up and saw his team standing above him. They were all looking down at him, hunger in their eyes. A hand that belonged to Ushijima wove its way into his hair, and a tug forced him to crane his neck to where Ushijima wanted him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-Captain..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a slut, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that came out of left field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… not sure what you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not? Maybe I can give you a little reminder,” He looked at the other upperclassmen, “You got fucked by me, Taichi, Semi, and Tendou, and Yamagata and Shirabu were able to fuck your mouth, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean if that’s what Shirabu wants to call it. He was super hesitant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shirabu bristled at that, Goshiki made a small smirk at the rise he was able to get out of him. However, he sort of regretted that when he felt Ushijima’s hand tighten in his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t really be snarky towards us. We’re the ones in power right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, are you now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Captain?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima growled and his hand trailed down to Goshiki’s neck. The first-year gulped, wondering to himself what was going to happen next. It was a little intimidating, but it kinda turned him on. He heard Yamagata and Tendou laugh to the side of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at him. He’s already hard, captain!” Yamagata jeered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Tsutomu. We’ve barely even touched you~” Tendou cooed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki groaned and mumbled, “Yeah, you guys have touched nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima wrapped his hand around the younger’s throat, “What was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-Nothing, Captain!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima released his hand and retracted it before taking a look at his underclassmen. He sucked in a breath and willed himself not to fuck him right there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hair was a little messed up from Ushijima’s hand, and his face was red. He was lightly panting, and his clothes were a little disheveled. His mouth hung slightly open, and his eyes swirled with wonder and lust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goddamn,” He heard Taichi whisper under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you guys just gonna stare?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima sighed and pushed his foot between Goshiki’s legs and pushed down on his crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you not to be snarky towards us. You’re a bratty slut, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The best~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima took his foot back, making Goshiki whine, but he quickly shut up when he saw Ushijima’s glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, this is what will happen,” Ushijima started, putting his hand back into his hair, “You’re going to pleasure all of us with our mouths, and then we will fuck you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then get to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His upperclassmen dropped their shorts and Goshiki took a sharp breath in. These guys were fucking big. He leaned forward and took his captain into his mouth. He brought both of his hands up and began stroking two others, smirking slightly when he heard their groans. He ran his tongue on the underside of Ushijima’s cock before sliding off with a pop. He moved to his right and replaced his hand on Tendou with his mouth.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This went on for a while, switch between his teammates, and barely being able to keep up with them. He was a little surprised that they were able to make him feel this tired, but he loved it so much. A few strokes later, Ushijima was coming on his face and he sighed happily. The rest of the team followed and he attempted to get them all in his house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, I’ll help you, Tsu-chan~” Tendou fed him the rest of the cum that was on his face. Goshiki hummed happily and licked it off his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he likes it,” Taichi snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… I like it a lot…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima wove his hand back into his hair, “Tsutomu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? Captain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I want you all. I’ve wanted you from the moment I saw your shirts off,” He softly moaned, “Fuck, you all looked so goddamn hot…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima asked, “Who wants him first?” And saw everyone’s hand go up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki giggled, “I can’t take all of you at once, even if I tried… but… can Yamagata and Shirabu fuck me at the same time, first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi looked at him, “Why them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cause we haven’t fucked him yet,” Yamagata answered, fully pushing down his shorts, “He wants us first, because of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. I only had them in my mouth… I wanna feel them somewhere else…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamagata bent down and pushed his legs apart, “You comin’ Shirabu? I wouldn’t mind having him all by myself…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shirabu followed, “Like hell I’m letting you have him by yourself,” He bent behind Goshiki and felt up his sides. He poked them slightly, and when he looked up he saw him biting his lip. When he saw Shirabu was looking at him he giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yamagata-senpai is soooo big.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamagata chuckled while Shirabu growled and moved to push into Goshiki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful, Shirabu-SAN!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shirabu pushed into him, almost not listening to him. Yamagata chuckled and pulled Goshiki up for a kiss, while Shirabu kissed the back of his neck. Goshiki moaned into Yamagata’s mouth and wrapped his arms around his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yamagata-senpai…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me Hayato, Tsutomu. I want you moaning my given name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I call you Kenjiro, senpai?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shirabu’s mind was too hazy to pay attention, “Huh? Sure, why not?” he panted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Kenjiro-senpai!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, whatever, you little brat. Fuck, you feel so amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, are you a virgin or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shirabu didn’t answer, instead opting to kiss Goshiki’s neck more. Yamagata stifled a laugh and covered his mouth at what his kouhai was implying. He removed his hand to play with Goshiki’s nipple leaned to the side to see his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, are you a virgin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, you are a virgin!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said shut up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenjiro-senpai! Haya-AH!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki came with a loud moan, pulling Yamagata close to him. Yamagata chuckled at the action before he moaned loudly as well. He finished next, coming deep inside him. Shirabu wasn’t far behind, groaning as he buried his face into Goshiki’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck… yeah, that was great.” Yamagata complimented as he pulled out. He went around to help his kouhai who was on the verge of falling asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, who’s next?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki woke up, blinking. He knew he wasn’t in his bed, but he was braced against something somewhat soft. When he looked up, he saw it was Ushijima. His captain had held him as he slept. It was… cute. He saw the rest of his team was asleep, and so he decided to join the small bit of bliss and rested against Ushijima’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw so happy that he hadn’t noticed the little smile that appeared on Ushijima’s face.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welcome to the end! Thank you for all the hits, kudos, and comments, and thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>